When You're Handed a Second Chance at Life
by Megu112
Summary: My first fic TakutoxMitsuki what will happen to Takuto now that he has been handed a second chance at life? Continued from the MANGA


Ok so this is my first Full Moon fanfiction and first fanfiction on I have written fanfictions before so I'm not completely new. Yes I am a fan of TakutoxMitsuki and that when I enjoy a certain couple in anime I have a tendency to just completely focus on that couple. So for those who only like looking at Takuto and Mitsuki then this fiction is for you. Also chapters might not come as fast as they should. I manage a website, I have homework like everyone else and plainly, laziness is included in my all around description so please enjoy, review please because I'd like to know how I write about a couple either than InuyashaxKagome XD. Oh ya, this story (at times) will be rated Teen because my psychotic little mind with all its wants has wanted to write a lemon in so long! Sorry for people who do not appreciate this kind of writing.

_About the story: I only read the Full Moon manga, and a bit of the anime but not much. So I will be picking up from the manga. It had been 3 years since Takuto left and was in a coma after committing what he thought was suicide. Now Mitsuki is older and healthy, Takuto has his voice as a human and Mitsuki has just been reunited with him in the midst of one of her concerts._

_**When You're Handed a Second Chance at Life**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Don't you ever leave me again Takuto! Stay by my side forever!" the older Mitsuki hollered her heart aching for the one she could only love now.

"Ok! I promise!" The addressed boy named Takuto agreed lifting up the girl staring at her with loving eyes.

The two could not resist. Three years of worry, sorrow and a burning love for each other had passed. Their young hearts could not resist, the everlasting will to become one was too much. Their lips collided with so ever much passion and love. They were finally together at last. The crowd cheered excitedly with jealousy and congratulations for this couple so beautiful and in love. The two separated and stared into each others eyes as Takuto set in winded Mitsuki down and clasped her hand within his so that nothing could pull them apart again. Nothing would bring them apart!

The concert soon closed and the crowds demolished slowly, fading away like a retreating tide from the beach's sand. Takuto faced Mitsuki and they stared at each other for a minute or so. The gravity pulled them closer, leaning, leaning, until Mitsuki was pressed against Takuto, her hands on his chest.

Takuto wrapped himself around Mitsuki burying his face in her back, his words were muffled, "Mitsuki I've missed you so much. I was alone in that hospital thinking of you for what seemed like an eternity."

Mistuki's grip tightened on his back feeling the pain and apology in his voice. She attempted to soothe him, "I...I'm not mad at you Takuto...I'm just so-so...so happy you're back. Please promise me that you will never leave me again. I-I need you here...with me..."

Takuto look at her his expression hurt and surprised. They just gazed at each other like that for a moment until Takuto took the first move and pushed his face as close as possible to hers limiting breathing from all else.

"Mitsuki," his voice was as soft as velvet and dipped in sorrow, "I promise to you, I will never leave you again. Not on my own, new life. I swear to always be there." And with that their lips locked again in forgiveness and love.

When they parted they kept close, never breaking the invisible rope holding them together. Soon the small and fragile young girl spoke up, "Where shall you stay for the night Takuto?"

That though brought with it a desperate and unwanted feeling to it. Takuto thought for a minute and then stuck out his tongue playfully yet innocently responding, "I have no clue. I forgot where I live and even if I did remember, they probably rented it out to someone else because I've been absent for three years."

Mistuki's mind replenished quickly of thoughts of her beloved Takuto out on the street, "NO TAKUTO! Please! I insist you come to my house! I doubt my grandmother will accept this but I will sneak you in just please don't leave me!"

Takuto smiled warmly and held her closer to him as they walked to her house on Sakurai Street. The lights were all lit up in the house and Mitsuki walked in placing a finger on her mouth and signalling Takuto to not be seen, yet she held his hand as she opened the door. "Good evening grandmother...I uh...am very tired! Please excuse me!" and with that she shut the screen door and pulled Takuto out back to her room.

Mitsuki entered first holding Takuto's hand within two of hers. She slowly lowered herself to the floor and pulled down Takuto with her. The lights were out and Takuto could but only stare into Mitsuki's beautiful glimmering eyes in the moonlight. He stared at her in amazement; the aura around them was calm, and loving. Something warm yet peacefully cool like a bright summer's day in the cold artic. Takuto's young instincts could not take it anymore. He needed to _have_ Mitsuki. Right at that moment, that very moment, that very second. He needed to enter himself into her.

** A.N.: This is where the teen rated content enters. I will pack it into one paragraph so that those who do not wish to read this may skip the paragraph. For those who enjoy this stuff, hope ****ya**** like it ;) **

The anxious boy's hair over shadowed his eyes mysteriously confusing the girl and restraining her from reading his emotion. On his knees he pushed forward, shoving the poor girl into the wall and pushing his soft lips against hers. They're hands still held tight together but the girl lifted them attempting to restrain him. His tongue searched for hers inside the crock of her mouth until it found what it was looking for. The girl panicked until the moment they became one. His mouth briefly separated from her for a good breath of air and then he fell back onto her letting go of her limp hands. He knotted his fingers within her hair, making sure she could not escape from his entrance into her soul. The young girl was still in shock but accepted his entrance. She intertwined her hands around his neck until the two souls were locked to each other, unable to break free. Their mouths soon got used to the rhythm of consistently opening for air then their tongues joining back reuniting. After a couple of minutes or so of this everlasting feeling they broke apart too breathless to go on another minute. Their faces still stood close enough to start up again but far enough to breathe a little.

"Takuto..." Mitsuki spoke breathlessly.

He gently pressed his finger against her peach lips and responded calmly, "I've been away from you too long and it pains me ever so that I was not free to place myself within you before. So now, for the moment, let's try..."

The girl could not believe what she was hearing. For sure she had learned about this manner and she was old enough now for it not to be sick or accused as a sin but was she really ready? Could she try and not get hurt? At the moment her love was so strong for this boy she couldn't think so in that regard she could not hear her own questions and placed her small fingertips around the smooth buttons of her blouse using so little effort to pop them apart opening her shirt fully. The boy was amazed at her easy fall into his request but in his efforts took off his shirt. Mitsuki stood up to stretch and prepare herself, tying her hair in a messy pony tail. Takuto kept up with her standing his eyes never left the level of hers. He untied the small ribbon of his hair and handed it to her to tie her own. She shimmied off her shirt and he caressed the smooth silky skin of her bear arms. His touch washed all over her until he got to her waist where he held her. She playfully stretched placing her arms around his neck once more and pulled him closer to her joining their lips again. They shuffled around pushing on each other to enter further, pushing their lower bodies onto one another's, their bottoms still on in memory. Soon they fell onto her soft bed exhausted for their first time trying something so new together. The boy stared at the girl and brushed her slightly flushed cheek with the back of his hand. She held his face within her own gentle grasp and they soon pulled together in a tight embrace as Takuto pulled the sheets over them for warmth.

"Good night, my beautiful Full Moon." And with that being said he kissed her once more and they soon drifted off into the land of dreams and wonder.

That night though was not as soft as the morning clouds for the boy as it should have been. For an odd reason or another he was haunted with nightmares and pains striking all over his muscles filling his physical spirit with pain. He tried not to toss for as to wake his young lover. His eyes would tiredly open his eyes with enough pain but soon closed them as the sweat trickled down his forehead and down his thick leathery but soft face.

What could have been haunting poor Takuto and what would Mitsuki find in the morning? Would this new chance at life be what they had expected? Find out in Chapter 2. Please read and review


End file.
